Kado Untukku
by HakuZuka
Summary: Akhirnya Miroku benar-benar menentukan satu gadis pilihannya. Dia berjanji akan setia kepada Sango. Namun, apakah sebuah pernikahan dapat membuat Miroku menghilangkan sifat hidung belangnya? RnR please.


Waktu saya main-main ke fandom Inuyasha, saya tertarik sekali dengan pairing MiroSango, dan langsung saya buat deh ficnya. Silahkan dibaca….

Summary: Akhirnya Miroku benar-benar menentukan satu gadis pilihannya. Dia berjanji akan setia kepada Sango. Namun, apakah sebuah pernikahan dapat membuat Miroku menghilangkan sifat hidung belangnya? RnR please.

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, Gaje sangat. Don't Like Don't Read!

**Disclaimer**

**Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi**

**Kado Untukku © HakuZuka**

**Pairing : Miroku x Sango**

**Happy Reading and Enjoy..**

"Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku." kata Miroku pada seorang wanita di depannya.

Sebenarnya kalimat itu selalu dia ucapakan pada setip gadis yang ia temui.

Namun, kali ini lain. Malam itu benar-benar malam spesial untuk mereka berdua. Karena, siang hari tadi mereka telah melakukan sebuah ikrar untuk sehidup semati. Lelaki genit itu akhirnya benar-benar menentukan satu gadis pilihannya yaitu Sango. Teman baiknya sendiri. Sango pun sangat menyayangi lelaki hidung belang itu. Baginya Miroku adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang ia cintai.

Miroku berjanji kalau setelah dia menikah dengan Sango, dia akan menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya yang selalu menggoda wanita-wanita cantik. Namun, entah mengapa Sango masih kurang mempercayai perkataan Miroku. Mungkin karena terlalu sering Miroku mengecewakannya. Walau begitu hati Sango selalu luluh bila mendengar kata-kata gombal yang keluar dari mulut Miroku.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan mengatakan itu pada wanita lain!" kata Sango.

"Iya, aku berjanji istriku. Bisa kita memulainya?" seringai Miroku.

Sango pun mengangguk pelan. Kemudian mereka berdua menikmati indahnya malam bersama.

-Sebulan Kemudian-

Rumah tangga Sango dengan Miroku berjalan dengan harmonis. Sejauh ini Miroku terlihat benar-benar berubah. Dia menjalankan peranannya sebagai suami yang baik bahkan, dia begitu memperhatikan Sango.

"Hari ini aku akan kerja lembur, jadi aku akan pulang larut malam." kata Miroku sambil mengecup kening istrinya.

"Iya, jangan telat makan ya!" Sango membenarkan dasi Miroku.

Kemudian Miroku menuju mobilnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Sango.

Di tatapnya mobil itu hingga menghilang dari pandangnnya.

Entah mengapa perasaan Sango hari itu tidak enak. Kamudian diapun menuju kamar dan ketika hendak membaringkan dirinya di kasur, dia melihat sebuah hp milik suaminya.

"Dasar ceroboh!" kata Sango sambil kemudian meraih hp di depannya. Dan tampak gambar amplop di layar hp tersebut.

"Satu pesan masuk?" Sango pun merasa penasaran dan segera membuka pesan masuk tersebut.

**Pagi Miroku,,,**

**Kau tidak lupakan acara kita pagi ini?**

**Aku tunggu kau di café xxx jam 9.**

**Jangan lupa ya beph****….**

**Pengirim:**

**Karin**

**+6287824387xxx**

'Karin? Siapa dia? Beph? Aku saja tidak pernah menyebut Miroku seperti itu! Apa mungkin dia itu? Mau apa Miroku menemuinya? Acara?' segala jenis pertanyaan pun memenuhi otak Sango.

'Jangan-jangan Karin itu wanita simpanan Miroku! Jangan-jangan selama ini Miroku menghianatiku?' Sango pun mulai berfikir macam-macam. Sms itu benar-benar membuat Sango gelisah.

"Miroku,,, aku tidak akan mengampunimu!" gumam Sango dengan emosi.

Kemudian dia pun melirik jam tangnnya dan jarum jam menunjukan pukul 8.30. satengah jam lagi suaminya akan menemui seorang wanita bernama Karin di sebuah cafe.

seakan tidak percaya Sango pun kembali membaca sms tersebut.

"Cafe xxx, jam 9... tertangkap basah kau!" kata Sango dengan emosi. Diapun segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke cafe tersebut. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa dia menuju mobilnya dan menancabkan gas. Mobilnya melaju dengan kencang.

Sekarang pikirang Sango hanya tertuju pada Miroku. Bagaimana mungkin dulu dia mempercayai lelaki hidung belang tersebut. Sekarang di belakangnya Miroku telah menemui seorang gadis. Hatinya benar-benar hancur. Untuk ke sekian kalinya dia merasa kecewa. Padahal Miroku sudah berjanji akan setia padanya. Sango benar-benar mempercayai semua itu.

Tak terasa air mata pun menetes di pipi Sango. Tak dapat dibayangkan kalau sampai dia kehilangan lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Kalau Miroku benar-benar tertangkap basah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain, dia akan segera menceraikannya.

Pikiran Sango benar-benar sedang kalut, dan hampir saja dia menabrak kakek-kakek yang akan menyebrang jalan. Untunglah dia berhasil menginjak rem dengan segera.

Dan akhirnya dia sampai di cafe yang di tujunya. Cafe itu tampak begitu mewah. Namun, dia merasa ada yang aneh...

'Mengapa cape semewah ini sangat sepi?' pikirnya.

Ketika akan memasuki cafe tersebut, seorang pelayan menghampirinya. Dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Lalu Sango merasa kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Slamat ulang tahun istriku!" Miroku menyambutnya dengan senyum. Dia membawa sebuah kue di tangannya.

Hal yang paling membuatnya heran, Kagome dan Inuyasha pun ada di sampaing Miroku.

"Slamat ulang tahun Sango..." kata Kagome dan Inuyasa bersamaan.

"Eh,, iya.. hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku benar-benar lupa." Sango pun tersenyum bahagia.

Dia baru sadar kalau mereka telah mengerjainya. Kemudian dia memeluk Miroku. Dia benar-benar sudah berperasangka buruk pada suaminya itu.

"Karin itu? siapa dia?" tanya Sango.

"Dia itu sekertarisku." Jawab Miroku.

"Jadi kau telah selingkuh dengan sekertarismu?" Sango menyipitkan matanya dan semuanya pun tertawa.

-Tamat-

Akhirnya selesai juga dalam waktu yang singkat. Mohon maaf jika ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Mohon review ya...


End file.
